A Quick Errand Run
by Baileaves
Summary: When Ratchet discovers there is no more milk in their apartment, he takes it upon himself to make a quick run to the local convenience store. But what starts out as a normal errand quickly takes a turn for the worse. Warning for: Noncon, gang rape, violence, hard language, vomit, and choking


"Ach, we're out of milk!" Ratchet cried, peering into the fridge. The lombax gave the cold box one more once over, before accepting his reality.

"Are you sure we are out? I could have sworn I saw a carton in there." Clank replied from the couch.

"No, doesn't look like it."

He sighed shutting the door, before looking over at his dry bowl of Quarktastic Cereal, forlornly. He couldn't eat them without milk, they wouldn't taste nearly as good. Setting his mouth into a firm line, and his posture determined, he decided on his next mission.

"I'm gonna go pick some up."

"Would you like me to accompany you?" The robot asked.

"Nah, you sit tight, pal. Need anything while I'm out?"

Clank thought for a moment.

"I am starting to run out of oil, and I could use some more metal polish."

Ratchet snapped, and gave Clank a finger gun smiling, before grabbing his keys.

"'K, be back in a few." Ratchet called behind him.

Taking the elevator down to the ground floor of the apartment complex, Ratchet began his journey out onto the sidewalk. He didn't bother taking his ship, as the store was just a couple blocks away. Dusk had long since started it's descent on the city, as he caught glimpses of a few other alien lifeforms out and about, under the glow of street lamps. After a short walk through the metropolitan streets, he arrived at Yeeblie's Convenience. He passed by a couple of shady looking dudes, sitting on the curb smoking and spitting, but didn't pay them much attention.

The door chimed, as Ratchet gave the man behind the register a wave. Perusing the aisles, he grabbed everything he had came in for. He noticed that Clank's favourite brand of oil was on sale, and grabbed three of them. Ratchet then made his way back over to the till, picking up a few sugary snack along the way. As the girl in front of him finished paying, Ratchet dropped the armload of goodies he had collected on the counter.

"Last minute errand run, Ratchet?" The old, yellowish tusked man said as he rang him up.

"Quarktastic cereal, without any milk. What would you do if you were in my shoes, Yeeblie?" Ratchet asked.

"Personally, I don't eat that shit. Especially with that asshole's smug grin on it."

"You're right he is an asshole. But he's got damn good cereal."

Yeeblie gave a deep bellied laugh at that, and passed over Ratchet's packaged goods.

"Tell Clank, I said 'hi', will ya?"

"Will do!" Ratchet said, carrying the plastic bag with him. Once outside, he reached into the bag and pulled out a candy bar, biting into it as he began to walk back.

It was quite late at this point, and the streets had become more barren since he had gone into the store. Ratchet hummed to himself, as the odd vehicle passed by him on his trip.

"Help."

The call was quiet, but the lombax had heard it nonetheless and it stopped him dead in his tracks. He peered down the darkened alleyway beside him, when he heard it again.

"Help, please."

Who ever they were, they sounded awfully afraid. Unable to deny his curiosity, or his heroic instincts, Ratchet crept into the alleyway. He tried to stay as silent as he could in the shadows, unsure of the situation and what danger he'd be putting himself into.

Leaning up against a dumpster, and carefully placing his bag of groceries next to him, he peered around it at the group before him. Even in the low light, he spotted the two guys who had been sitting outside of Yeeblie's earlier. He also noticed they had a girl backed up against the wall. She looked like the woman who had stood in line in front of him at the store.

"Come on, baby. Don't be like that. We just wanna have a good time." The taller green one leered at her, cupping a hand over her mouth.

"Please, leave me alone." She mumbled through it.

"Come on, let's see those rockin' tits of yours." The other fat red one laughed grabbing one of her breasts. She let out a muffled scream, trying to wrench herself out of their grasp.

"No! Please, stop!" She cried.

The chubby alien's body hit the ground before she could even blink. His partner in crime looked over in confusion, before quickly following suit.

The young woman could only stand there in shock, her eyes darting between her two unconscious attackers on the ground.

"Hey, are you alright?" Ratchet asked in a soft tone, lowering the metal pipe in his hand.

She looked up at him, her eyes wild and tearfilled. She darted past him, without saying a word.

Ratchet turned and watched her go, sighing to himself. He hoped she got home safe. He just wanted to get home too. He wasn't much in the mood for cereal anymore. Not after that.

Suddenly, Ratchet was on the ground, letting out a yelp as he went head first into the dirt. He glanced behind himself and realized the creeps he had knocked out earlier were now conscious. Conscious, and very pissed.

He let out another cry, as he felt a swift kick to his ribs. He was then swiftly picked up by his shirt, and slammed into the wall. Ratchet gasped; the air knocked out of him.

"You little fucking prick," The red one sneered into his face.

"I oughta fucking gut you for that!"

"Clearly, you have enough gut for the both of us." Ratchet smarmed.

He was quickly met with a backhand, which he figured was coming. He was terrified, but he didn't want these guys knowing it. So he did what he usually does when his back was against the wall, he tried to bluff his way through it.

"What should we do with him, Hundour?"

The tall one said coming over to join his chubby friend.

"Maybe, we should cut out his tongue, so he won't go telling anyone what he saw, eh, Tethus?"

The red one, Hundour said.

This was bad, this was real bad. Think, damn it! How could he get out of this mess?

"Maybe we should break his legs and leave him for the alley cats to find." Tethus smirked.

Ratchet was feeling sick, and was finding it harder and harder to breathe, especially with a large red hand around his throat. If only he had his wrench. But it was at home, along with all of his other weapons.

"Well," said Hundour "Since he scared off that whore, maybe he'll just have to substitute."

The fat alien smirked licking his lips, before his hand roughly grabbed at his captive's crotch. The lombax's eyes went wide. In a panic, he quickly kicked out, and managed to land a hit against the other's own groin.

Hundour's grip loosened as he doubled over in pain. Ratchet used this opportunity to wriggle out of his grasp. He went to take off into a sprint, but was only able to take a few steps before an arm wrapped around him.

"And, just where do you think you're going?" Tethus whispered into his ear.

Ratchet growled at him, before being roughly tossed to the ground. Blinding pain blossomed from his ribs as a foot came smashing into him. He let out a pained howled. He took a fetal position to try and protect himself from further attacks. But the blows just kept coming. Ratchet whimpered out in pain. He didn't know which one of them was hitting him, or if it was both of them together.

When the beatings abruptly stopped though, he looked up to find the two of them standing over him.

Their pants were undone.

In a flash, Ratchet tried once more to get away. Crawling as fast as he could against his protesting body. But a hand quickly clamped down around his ankle and he was dragged back, his fingers scraping into the earth uselessly.

He felt as Hundour grabbed his hips and began grinding into him eagerly.

"I've never fucked a lombax before. Aren't they supposed to be extinct or something?" Tethus said on his haunches, cupping Ratchet's face.

Ratchet grimaced trying to shake his head out of his grasp. But it only served to make him dizzy and sick. Not that he wasn't already feeling pretty sick to begin with.

"Guess we can just breed him and jump start the population, eh Tethus?"

"Right," Ratchet muttered "As if you two could keep a stiffy long enough to even get that far."

Ratchet regretted the words as soon as they had left his mouth.

In the next instant, Tethus had socked him square in the stomach. Ratchet fell face down, his arms coming around to grip his belly. His stomach roiled and he gagged. He couldn't breathe as he gagged again. It hurt so fucking much, especially his ribs. They must have been fractured from all of the ill treatment he had received. His eyes watered, as finally, he spat bile onto the ground below him. He gasped for breath as the brutes above him laughed.

Wordlessly they gripped him again. Hundour ripping his pants down, and Tethus lining himself up with his mouth.

Ratchet felt his heart drumming in his chest. He was completely fucked. There was no way out. There was nothing he could do. In one last desperate attempt to stop the inevitable, he spoke a single word from between shaking lips. As if, that single word, could stop time itself.

"No."

Tethus slipped his cock into his mouth, and Ratchet gagged once again. He held his jaw in an iron grip, as Hundour began to push in from behind. The pain quickly ripped its way through him, and he screamed, trying in vain to buck away. This only served to push the green dick further down his throat.

"Watch your fucking teeth!" Tethus yelled as a hand reached down to squeeze around his neck.

Ratchet's mouth floundered open and close, trying to gulp down air into his pleading lungs.

"Ooh, shit! Do that again. He clenches me like a fucking whore when you choke him."

Tethus squeezed his neck again, and again varying the pressure and how long he would do it. Ratchet's adrenaline spiked painfully every time he couldn't breathe.

The two rocked into him, now figuring out a rhythm, the lombax was exhausted. His brain began to shut off, not seeing or feeling anything that was going on around him. He became utterly detached.

But, suddenly, he was flung back into reality like a rubber band, as a hand gripped painfully around his balls. Ratchet screamed again, tears streaming down his face as a red hand roughly tenderized his junk.

"You like that, you little bitch?" Hundour laughed, as Ratchet moaned in pain. He began sobbing, pleading around the intrusion in his mouth for them to stop. He chanted it over and over like a mantra, his tears mixing with the spit slicked cock beneath.

Finally, finally, they hit their peak, emptying themselves inside him. Ratchet choked as the jizz was forced down his esophagus. He swallowed thickly to avoid drowning in it. When they pulled out, he collapsed to the ground. He heaved as he felt fluids quickly running down his thigh.

"Thanks for the quick fuck," Hundour smiled.

"We should do this again sometime."

A couple of crumpled up dollar bills landed in front of the used hero. As their laughing became more and more distant, Ratchet lost consciousness.

Clank was watching robo-chef when he felt his stomach rumble. Why did he watch this show? It always made him crave something to eat afterwards. As the chef began to baste a robotic pheasant on screen, Clank couldn't take it any longer. He needed something to sate his appetite. Hopping off of the couch and making his way over to the kitchen, Clank hoped to find something to do just that.

He pulled open the cupboard perusing their wares for something to satisfy him. When nothing jumped out at him, he moved onto the next one. Still nothing, which lead him finally over to fridge.

He must have some sort of leftovers in there.

He scanned the cold box, spotting a take-out container. He had forgotten about it. He and Ratchet had gone out to Groovy Lubes a couple of days ago. Ratchet had ordered a double bacon cheeseburger, and Clank had had a vegan robot salad. The remnants of which, were tucked away neatly in the container in his hand.

Where was Ratchet? He was taking a while to get back home. He was probably chatting Yeeblie. Yeeblie was friendly fellow, but would often chat your ear off if given the chance. Clank pulled out the styrofoam package, shaking his head at the thought of them talking for hours before realizing the sun had already come up.

He was just about to close the fridge door when he spotted something in the back. He paused, moving a half filled energy drink out of the way, when he spotted it. Tucked away in the back.

A full carton of milk.

* * *

**Been thinking about this idea for a story since when I wrote my first fic. Might add another chapter, and delve into the aftermath but we'll see. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
